garndndfandomcom-20200213-history
Garn
Garn is a vast area of land formed by ancient gods in the First Reign, and inhabited by all manners of life. The rugged and diverse landscape is separated into many distinct regions, each with their own people, culture, and dangers within. Primary Regions The Green Woods The Green Woods, home to the Oakheart Tribe, span across the center of this world, and provide shelter to those who travel for trade, diplomacy, and those with more sinister purposes. The elves of the Green Woods are ruled by the Elenrook Family from the capital city of Rootreach. Their authority is strongest in the larger settlements, with the smaller communities often left to fend for themselves. In the center, Tankota's Tree towers as tall as a mountain, acting as a central landmark by which all navigation in Garn is held. Nomads wander the woods in search of secret treasures and ancient gods, and bandit camps can be found in the forest's darkest corners. The Blue Mist Lake To the West is the Blue Mist Lake, home to a Dwarven dominion known as the Lakewalker Kingdom. Small fishing villages litter the lake's shores, with ruins of an ancient civilization scattered to the north. The villages surrounding the lake are ruled in tandem by the Blue Mist Council, composed of the Governors of Antioth, Bendrikka, and Ipsen, with indirect supervision by the Lakewalker Queen. Little is known about the Isle of Grikka where the Queen supposedly lives, and rumors persist of a kingdom of ghosts dwelling beside her on the distant isle. The Lakewalker Kingdom is under near-constant assault by the Orc barbarians from the South, and the vicious Lizardfolk attacking from the North. The Redfang Mountains Along the Northern edges of Garn lie the Redfang Mountains, ruled by the Reneverine Family of the Redfang Kingdom. They believe that only humans deserve to control the land, and so the "lesser" races face constant prejudice and danger at their hands. The rugged mountains are home to many dangers, both from the beasts of the wild and the tyrant upon the throne. The mountains furthest to the East and West are capped with snow, with the Eastern peaks serving as a home to a myriad of magical beasts and reclusive wizards. The dangerous Western reaches are known as the Blood Peaks, home to the vicious Dragonborns. The Kilteran Plateau The Kilteran Plateau is home to the prospering Whitewing Kingdom, where Hendrik stands as a beacon of economic prosperity. Renowned for their vast networks of villages and trading posts, the civilized people of the Kilteran Plateau are considered the true rulers of Garn, overseeing the relationship between the four tribes. Some remain jealous of the Whitewing power, like the Redfang Kingdom of the mountains. Though not at war, the two kingdoms have developed a thick tension along the border, and the people of both lands anxiously await the moment where one of the two Kings finally snaps. The Wastes To the south lies a barren desert, known only as the Wastes. Nobody knows the truth about the ruined kingdom that lies buried in the sands, or what cataclysmic event sealed their fate, but rumors have pervaded every culture across Garn. Rumors of an ancient evil, or perhaps a deadly beast that laid waste to a once-prosperous society. Now, the only populations in the wasteland are that of the Burgluk Clan, a syndicate of villainous Orcs, and several trading posts along the eastern beaches of Xyl Bay. Outlying Regions The Astrevan Isles The Astrevan Isles rest in the Yemnan Sea, to the South of the Kilteran Plateau. These exotic and lush islands are home to the Aarakocra, constantly defending their homeland from intrusive pirates and settlers. Few settlements have been able to thrive, and those that do are lawless and crooked to the core. The Ellurian Tundra If one continues to travel beyond Garn's western borders, they must contend with the frozen wasteland known as the Ellurian Tundra. Few have returned from this snowstorm-ridden land, and it is only inhabited by the giants of Elluria. The Lavvernin Rainforest South of the Wastes lies an expansive jungle known as the Lavvernin Rainforest, teeming with dangerous and exotic beasts. Similar to the western tundras, few have survived their travels into the rainforests. Only the Burgluk Orcs dare to hunt the beasts of the jungle.